Major problems encountered in the nuclear industry may include the normal or accidental and unintentional generation of large volumes of liquid waste containing biologically hazardous radionuclides. A very small quantity of radionuclide present may necessitate a very expensive decontamination or removal procedure. Some radionuclides are particularly hazardous because of their long physical or biological half lives. Other radionuclides are particularly hazardous because they may be concentrated by living organisms within a food chain.